Sin salida
by Inusuki
Summary: Para proteger a alguien querido, herimos a alguien más...¿Perdonarías a las personas que comenten semejante pecado? MIMATO
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen….

"_**Pensamiento de los personajes"**_

**Dialogo"** –

(Aclaraciones o comentarios)

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo I**

Eran las 10:30 de la noche, por las calles se encontraba caminando una joven que por suerte o desgracia había salido tarde del trabajo, sin saber lo que el destino le tenia preparado, un coche negro se detuvo frente a ella, de el salieron dos sujetos encapuchados que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ella. Instintivamente la joven se apresuro a correr, los sujetos la persiguieron por una cuadra hasta que uno de ellos la sujeto por el brazo esta se volteo y le dio una patada en la entrepierna xD provocando que la soltara y siguiera corriendo, no muy atrás se encontrada el acompañante que la sujeto mas fuertemente la chica forcejeaba pero sin éxito alguno.

**Suéltame!** – decía esta mientras forcejeaba

**Se puso difícil la muchacha verdad?** – decía hacia su compañero que se iba acercando, el sujeto que la tenia agarrada y ahora tapándole la boca

**Cállate** – le dijo a su amigo después volteando a ver a la joven y agarrándola de la barbilla – **Como te atreviste a golpearme!** – la chica no ponía articular palabra alguna.

"_**Dios, porque, que quieren?"** _– eran las únicas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza

**Olvídalo y vamos, ya ármanos mucho escándalo"** – regresando hacia el carro

"_**No, no puedo dejar me**" _– pensaba la chica mientras comenzó a forcejear de nuevo

**Cálmate si no quieres que te mate"** – le decía el sujeto a sus espaldas

**Ya estoy arto!** – dijo el otro acercándose a ella y propiciándole un golpe que hizo que se desmayara

**

* * *

**

**Te pasaste al golpearla Yamatto, creo que se paso la mano"** – dijo mientras leía el periódico

**Ella tuvo la culpa acabo con mi paciencia"** – decía mientras sacaba un jugo del refrigerador y volteaba a ver a su amigo – **ve ha ver si ya se despertó"** – y su amigo siguió leyendo el periódico como si nada – **Taichi apresúrate"**

Taichi un joven de unos 25 años, de ojos chocolate y de igual cabello, dejo el periódico, se puso la capucha y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo

"**_No hay vienen que hago"_** – pensaba la chica que había escuchado la conversación, mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero se dio cuanta de que tenia todas las de perder, no sabia en que parte de la cuidad se encontraba, amarrada de pies y manos tendida en una cama con una cinta adhesiva en la boca, las ventanas de la habitación se encontraban obstruidas por tablas, por las cuales se colaban ligeros rayos de luz, en la habitación se encontraba un pequeño cuarto de baño, un sillón, una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y diversos objetos regados en el suelo, el tiempo de observar se le acabo y la puerta se abrió.

Solamente cruzaron miradas ya que Taichi no le dijo palabra alguna, pudo ver lo asustada que se encontraba la chica y que el golpe que le había dado Yamatto se le estaba inflamando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó su teléfono celular y salio de la habitación dejándola sola nuevamente.

Yamatto un joven alto y atractivo como de unos 25 años aproximadamente, de rubia cabellera y unos ojos azules muy profundos se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

**Ya tengo a la chica, cuando vienes por ella? –** dando una pequeña pausa – **que! Por que tanto tiempo, oye yo no puedo tenerla aquí, quedamos en algo – **dando otra pausa mientras la persona del otro lado del teléfono hablaba – **si, si quiero el dinero, esta bien dos meses, de acuerdo **- colgando el teléfono y viendo que su amigo se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta de salida

**Adonde crees que vas? – **Taichi volteo con una pequeña sonrisa

**Bueno ya no me necesitas, ya tienes a la chica y pues tengo otras cosas que atender, tú sabes** - viendo como su amigo lo miraba con el seño fruncido y cambiando de tema rápidamente - **y….cuando pasa Jonatan por la chica?"**

**Que no puede hasta dentro de dos meses" **– viendo como su amigo abría la boca para reclamar – **se que es mucho tiempo, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, sabes que necesito el dinero** – poniendo una mirada triste

**Bueno amigo no te me achicopales" **– brindándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda - **pero te dejo, tengo asuntos importantes que atender, ah por cierto la chica esta despierta será mejor que le des unos hielos, tiene una pequeña hinchazón, pero no la trates mal, la pobre esta que se muere del miedo **– diciendo todo esto mientras salio del departamento

Después de quedarse solo en la habitación, se aproximo al refrigerador y saco unas cuantas cosas, entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica, no podía dejar de sentir lastima por ella, como era capaz de haber hecho tal cosa, pero si tenia una buena razón. Se acerco a la chica vio como le brindaba una mirada de temor y un poco cristalina.

**No te preocupes no te voy a hacer nada, te voy a desamarrar pero prométeme que no gritaras **– la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, Yamatto le quito la cinta y desamarro, le dio los hielos y dejando una pequeña ración de comida en la mesa, le dio la espalda y se acerco a la puerta – **come un poco, póntelo se te esta hinchando el golpe……perdóname no quería pegarte tan fuete –** se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero escucho unos pequeños sollozos, no se atrevía a dar vuelta y verla llorar, ya que si lo hacia la dejaría libre al instante y no podía, no, no debía –** ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar"**- y salio de la habitación

"**_Espero poder aguantar estos dos meses, porque demonios no puede pasar rápido y llevársela de una vez, pero cuando se la de….pobre, me estoy beneficiado con el sufrimiento de otra persona, una que no tiene nada que ver con migo, pero ya no puedo retractarme" _**

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la joven de unos 24 años de cabellos cafés, larga cabellera ondulada que le llegaba por arriba de la cintura y de unos bellos ojos cafés, se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama poniéndose el hielo en el golpe, observaba la comida pero no tenia hambre

**En que lió me he metido, que querrán esos sujetos, que les hice"**- mientras rodaban por sus mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas- **tengo que salir, pero como? **– Se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta y giro la perilla – _**"Cerrada"** _

No tenía escapatoria, dejo los hielos junto a la comida, se acostó en la cama boca abajo y soltó su llanto, en poco rato se quedo dormida. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yamatto.

**En que me he convertido, en un criminal" **– era lo único en lo que podía pensar aquel joven, su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un instante

* * *

Así pasaron tres días, tres días que para ambos se les había hecho una eternidad, por un lado la joven encerrada en aquella habitación buscando la manera de cómo escapar de aquel lugar había pasado esos días tratando de zafar los maderos que se encontraban en la ventana, por un orificio vio con desilusión que se encontraba por lo menos en el sexto piso de un edifico. Mientras tanto Yamatto solamente la veía cuando le iba a dejar la comida, pero como todos los días no probaba bocado alguno, entro con el desayuno para la joven y observo que no había probado nada nuevamente, la joven lo volteo a ver con mucho resentimiento en su mirada.

**Será mejor que comas, no quiero que te mueras de hambre" –**dejando la nueva ración de comida en la mesa.

**Porqué? Por que me hacen esto! **– viendo hacia el rostro que se escondía debajo de la capucha y que solamente dejaba ver sus ojos azules.

El joven no supo como contestar aquel reclamo y lo único que le dijo fue –**Come, te vez muy pálida **- y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la chica se puso de pie, tomo su zapatilla y le pego en la cabeza, haciendo que este soltara la llave de la puerta.

La joven tomo rápidamente la llave y abrió, saliendo de aquella habitación, Yamato se incorporo rápidamente quitándose la capucha y poniendo su mano en el golpe – **_"Por suerte no se abrió, lo bueno que esta débil por no comer"_**- camino hasta donde estaba la chica que trataba con desesperación abrir la única puerta que estaba cerrada, ya que las demás eran habitaciones

**Ábrete! Rápido, por favor" **- mientras jalaba la perilla, la movía de un lado para otro sin resultado alguno

**Esta cerrada, por mas que le pidas no se va abrir" **– la chica volteo para ver por primera vez a su captor, se empezó a acercar a ella, se quedo estática era su fin, había tratado de escapar, lo golpeo, seguro que la mataba. La agarro de las muñecas, ella empezó a pelear nuevamente si iba morir no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, él la sujeto mas fuerte y pudo ver como sus manos estaban muy maltratadas, tenían varias cortadas y astillas incrustadas – **Vez por tratar de escapar te has lastimado"** – y la arrastro prácticamente a la habitación cargándola por la cintura, ya que no dejaba de darle patadas.

Entraron a la habitación y la aventó en la cama, cerrando la puerta tras de si – **Mira mujer, me esta hartando tu actitud, mírate nada mas, de hoy en adelante en lo que pasan estos dos meses voy a tener que estar como tu niñera cuidándote**" – se aproximo a ella nuevamente y la amarro de los pies – **no quería tenerte así pero me has obligado** – y salio de la habitación

* * *

Continúa……. 


	2. Capitulo II

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen….

"_**Pensamiento de los personajes"**_

**Dialogo"** –

(Aclaraciones o comentarios)

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo II**

Entraron a la habitación y la aventó en la cama, cerrando la puerta tras de si – **Mira mujer, me esta hartando tu actitud, mírate nada mas, de hoy en adelante en lo que pasan estos dos meses voy a tener que estar como tu niñera cuidándote**" – se aproximo a ella nuevamente y la amarro de los pies – **no quería tenerte así pero me has obligado"** – y salio de la habitación

"**_Dos meses? Solamente estaré aquí dos meses, por qué? y después? Qué tiene pensado hacer con migo?_** – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando volvió a entrar Yamato con alcohol y unas cuantas venditas (o curitas como quieran)

**Dame tus manos" **– ella ni siquiera se movió, así que él las tomo – **No te voy a morder sabes?" **– mientras le ponía alcohol en las manos

**Después de lo que me haces quieres que confiara en ti"** – Yamato la miro sorprendido

**No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi, solamente quería curarte las heridas de tus manos" **– mientras terminaba de poner la ultima vendita – **Ahora tienes que comer un poco"** – agarro la sopa y se dispuso a darle de comer en la boca, ella lo miro confundida

**Que crees que estas haciendo? no soy un bebe para que me des de comer en la boca, además no tengo hambre" **– alejando la meno de él

**Pues si no lo hago así, te vas a morir de hambre" **– ofreciéndole nuevamente la comida

**Deja"** – dijo ella y le quito la cuchara de las manos – **yo puedo sola, no necesito tu ayuda" **– le quito el plato de sus manos, la verdad es que ya tenía mucha hambre y rápidamente se acabo la sopa y todo lo demás que había en el plato.

Yamato miraba con gracia a la joven, admiraba su fortaleza, pero de repente aquellos pensamientos se le vinieron en la mente - **_ "solamente dos meses, después que pasara con ella"_** – saco aquellos pensamientos para no atormentase más, y agarro los platos, viendo como la joven miraba buscando mas comida - ** Espera ahora te traeré más"**

**No gracias" **– dijo la joven un tanto enojada, que se había quedado con la cuchara en las manos, pero su estomago soltó un pequeño rugido pidiendo mas comida, provocando que ella se sonrojara y Yamato empezara a reír

**Eres muy chistosa mujer, lo sabias?"- **viéndola y acercándose a la puerta, pero sintió como algo le pegaba en la cabeza, volteo y vio la cuchara en el piso, inmediatamente volteo a ver al chica en la cama

**No soy tu payaso para causarte gracia" **– fue la única respuesta que recibió de la chica, él solamente recogió la cuchara y salio de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa – **pensé que se iba a enojar mas con migo" **– al poco rato regreso Yamato con una nueva ración de comida, cuando termino de comer la ato de las manos y la dejo sola nuevamente

Así pasaron dos semanas más, Yamato se empezó a encariñar con la chica sin darse cuanta, cada vez pensaba mas en si la dejaba ir o no, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por una parte no quería que nadie la lastimara y menos por su culpa, pero por el otro lado necesitaba el dinero que le habían prometido por la captura y entrega de la chica. Entro a la habitación donde esta se encontraba y se acerco a ella.

**Te voy a desamarrar, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, pero si intentas otra cosa te voy a tener amarrada todo el tiempo" –** ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro

**Me….puedo bañar? **– le pregunto con un poco de temor y con una mirada que hizo que Yamato se estremeciera de pies a cabeza

**Si, deja te traigo unas toallas"** – y salio de la habitación

Yamato entro nuevamente a la habitación y le entrego un bulto de cosas envueltos en una sabana – **Espero que te sirva" – **la miro con ternura y salio

Abrió el paquete en el se encontraba, ropa limpia que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, un cinturón y una camisa blanca – **_"lo mas probable es que sea de él" _**– había un shampoo, una barra de jabón, dos toallas, un cepillo, cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental. Después de un rato salio del baño y se recostó en la cama – **Me siento tan bien" _El muchacho se a comportando muy lindo con migo, hay pero que estas diciendo él te tiene encerrada en este lugar!_**– Yamato entro a la habitación

**Que bueno que te quedo la ropa" **– dijo viéndola y dejando la cena en la mesa

**Si…eh…gracias por las cosas" **– brindándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Yamato se sonrojara

**Por cierto no se tu nombre" **– ella lo miro extrañada – **bueno, no todo el tiempo te puedo decir mujer o algo por el estilo" **– como no le dijo nada se dispuso a salir de la habitación

**Mimi** – le dijo mientras él se paraba en la puerta, después de un breve instante salio por completo de la habitación.

Yamato se encontraba acostado en su cama **_"Mimi, es un lindo nombre, además ella es muy bonita, su mirada me gusta mucho, su sonrisa…..dios que sonrisa! Me sonrió _**– teniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sonrojándose un poco -**_ ya veo porque le gusto tanto a Jonatan _**– diciendo esto ultimo con expresión de tristeza – **_"pronto vendrá por ella y no se como voy a reaccionar, no quería encariñarme con ella"_** ****

Al día siguiente Taichi fue a visitarlo.

**Y como te ha ido con la chica? **– mientras se sentaba en el sillón

**Bien si se puede decir"** – le contó todos los acontecimientos de las semanas, a lo cual su amigo detecto algo extraño en él y sin mas ni mas le pregunto

**Te gusta verdad? **– Yamato se volteo a verlo todo sonrojado y Taichi tenía una pequeña sonrisa

**PERO QUE ESTUPIDESES ESTAS DICIENDO, ELLA, ELLA" – **bajando el tono de su voz – **ella es de Jonatan y yo solamente se la voy a entregar, de acuerdo" **– volteando a ver a su amigo con una mirada llena de tristeza

**Crees que estas siendo sincero con tigo, mírate se ve que te trae loco **– acercándose a su amigo y agarrándolo por los hombros – **porque no te la quedas" **

**Estas loco, sabes que necesito el dinero que me darán por ella, por eso lo hice, de lo contrario nunca me hubiera atrevido a tocarla **– su amigo lo miro con seriedad

**Y crees que es justo para ella" **– dijo Taichi

**POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!** - pero pensó en la razón que lo había obligado a cometer tal acto – **pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en T.k., Taichi tu sabes que él me necesita y no puedo decepcionarlo"** – sentándose en el sillón y cubriéndose la cara con las manos

**Pero crees que él acepte esa ayuda, Matt si él se entera como lo has conseguido él…. – **pero fue interrumpido por su amigo

**Él no tiene porque saberlo, Tai déjame solo, por favor** – su amigo le hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta

**Piénsalo Yamato, te puedes arrepentir por el resto de tu vida** – fue lo ultimo que le dijo y salio

La visita de Taichi lo había dejado más confundido que nunca que era lo que tenia que hacer, no lo sabia. Todo era tan confuso para él, había cometido un grave error al haberse enamorado de esa chica, ¿enamorado? Como podía enamorarse de ella, la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Continúa….

**_Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo me dan motivación para seguir._**


	3. Capitulo III

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen….

"_**Pensamiento de los personajes"**_

**Dialogo"** –

(Aclaraciones o comentarios)

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo III**

La visita de Taichi lo había dejado más confundido que nunca que era lo que tenia que hacer, no lo sabia. Todo era tan confuso para él, había cometido un grave error al haberse enamorado de esa chica, ¿enamorado? Como podía enamorarse de ella, la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Como todos los días Matt fue a "Vigilarla" como él decía, ella se encontraba en la cama, Matt sentado en una silla no la dejaba de ver, Mimi se percataba de su intensa mirada y lo único que hacia era brindarle una pequeña sonrisa y evadirla, como le encantaba que hiciera eso, nunca cruzaban palabra, pero esta vez fue diferente, ella se armo de valor y le pregunto

**Oye? ehh….cuanto tiempo me tendrás mas aquí?- **Yamato lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada – **bueno, yo supongo que ya pediste el rescate, por eso dijiste que nada mas estaría dos meses aquí – **Matt se paro de la silla y se coloco cerca de la cama

**No te quiero engañar, si…… tú estarás un meses más aquí, pero después te iras a otro lado…….. no quedaras libre – **Mimi que tenia una pequeña esperanza de que seria libre muy pronto, ahora no sabia como iba a terminar esa pesadilla

**Entonces para que me quieres, si no vas a pedir rescate! Porque no puedo ser libre! – **diciendo esto mientras se ponía de pie

Matt no la podía ni siquiera mirara a los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle, pero se le empezó a helar la sangre cuando escucho que aquella mujer empezó a llorar amargamente y le decía

**Por favor…..por favor, déjame ir…..YA NO RESISTO MAS, YA NO PUEDO! –** cubrió su rostro con sus manos y su llanto se incremento mas

A Matt se le partía el alma al verla así y que no le brindara por lo menos aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, no resistió más se acerco a ella y la abrazo, el llanto de ella se cayo por la reacción de aquel joven, Matt la acercaba cada vez mas contra cuerpo y con una mano le acariciaba el cabello.

**Perdóname……..perdóname por hacerte sufrir **– fue lo único que le dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza, la separo de él y salio de la habitación.

Mimi estaba parada en medio de la habitación, confundida, asustada, no sabia ni que pensar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yamato entro a su habitación, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, pateo varias cosas y rompió unas cuantas, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando, pasaba sus manos por su cabellera y se reclamaba a si mismo por todo lo que había hecho.

"**_La voy a dejar libre, no soportaría verla otra vez así, pero Jonatan….ese imbécil….solamente le diré que se me escapo y espero que no la vuelva a buscar, pero……T. K. no, no puedo" _**– recargo su cabeza en el muro y con un puño golpeo la pared – **MALDICION! – "_No, la dejare libre, lo de T.K. lo arreglare de otra forma, aun tengo algo de tiempo" _**– ¿esa era su conclusión? Le importaba mas aquella mujer que la vida de su hermano, también se culpaba por ello.

Al día siguiente entro a la habitación de la joven, ella solamente lo miraba con desprecio como en los primeros días de su estancia en ese lugar.

"**Otra vez vamos a empezar? –** pregunto Yamato al ver que no había comido nada

**Para que, si no voy a salir **– mientras volteaba para otro lado – **prefiero morir de hambre**

**Te dejare ir – **en las palabras de Matt había un tono de tristeza

**En verdad? - **Mimi lo volteo a ver muy sorprendida

**Si, mañana, estamos lejos de la ciudad y necesito un auto para llevarte **(ya que solamente tenía una moto y necesitaba el auto de Taichi)

Mimi se encontraba muy contenta, por fin iba a ser libre, pero ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión, bueno en aquel momento no le importaba tanto. Era casi media noche y tocaron con desesperación la puerta, Matt salio rápidamente, al abrir se encontró con su amigo Tai.

**Taichi, te dije que pasaras a verme en la tarde** – diciendo esto mientras se frotaba los ojos, luego pensando que la visita de su amigo a esas horas era muy extraña – **y ahora que hiciste? – **esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

**PORQUE NO CONTESTAS EL TELEFONO! – **mientras entraba al departamento

**Tranquilízate, no es para tanto, es que he tenido unos asuntos que atender- **cerrando la puerta

**Me llamaron del hospital, T. K se puso mal – **Matt rápidamente entro a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y salio – **Encárgate de la chica **– fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir

Continúa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Gomen! Lamento lo corto de este capitulo, es que estaba en exámenes y no me sentía muy bien que digamos, pobre Matt como lo hago sufrir muaajajajajaja xD (lo siento los estragos de la medicina), por otro lado agradezco los reviews que han dejado._**


	4. Capitulo IV

**_Gomen Nasai! Perdón por no actualizar tan rápido, es que estoy ocupada estudiando para mi examen de admisión a la universidad TT entonces no he tenido tiempo de nada, pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Doumo arigatou a todas las personas que me dejaron review, agradecimientos al final xD _**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo IV**

**Me llamaron del hospital, T. K se puso mal – **Matt rápidamente entro a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y salio – **Encárgate de la chica **– fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir

Manejo por la carretera casi vacía durante una hora aproximadamente, hasta que llego al centro de la ciudad, llegando al hospital en donde se encontraba su hermano menor. Corrió rápidamente al área en donde estaba internado T. K., buscando al doctor que lo atendía.

**Como esta mi hermano! – **agarrando al doctor por la bata

**Tranquilízate muchacho – **separando un poco a Matt – **tu hermano ya esta estable, el ataque que sufrió fue más fuerte que los anteriores, por eso te tratamos de localizar- **viendo como Matt se entristecía – **sabes muy bien que la enfermedad de tu hermano es progresiva, no tenemos muchas cosas por hacer- **

**NO DIGA ESO! Ni siquiera están seguros de que es lo que tiene, T. k. se repondrá de eso estoy seguro! - ** pasando a la habitación de T. k.

En la habitación solamente se encontraba su hermano, recostado en la cama viendo hacia la ventana a través de la cual se podía ver el amanecer, T. K era un joven de unos 23 años, muy parecido a su hermano mayor con rubia cabellera y ojos azules, pero mostraba una tez muy pálida y unas ojeras que resaltaban mucho, al escuchar que alguien entraba volteo hacia la puerta.

**Como te sientes? – **acercándose y colocándose enfrente de la cama

**Mejor…. ¿por qué no habías venido a verme, Tai me dijo que tenias unos problemas amorosos – **riéndose un poco – **y dime como es tu novia, tenia un buen rato que no tenias – **pero vio que su hermano se ponía mas serio que de costumbre – **no me digas que te dejo, ya vez por tener ese mal genio – **pero no recibió respuesta de su hermano – **que te ocurre Matt?**

**Nada de importancia, lo que te dijo Taichi es mentira ya arreglare cuentas con él después…..no había venido porque he tenido unos cuantos problemas, pero ya esta todo bien no te preocupes, será mejor que te duermas – **acercándose a la cama y acomodándole las almohadas

En poco tiempo T. K. se quedo dormido, Matt se encontraba recostado en un pequeño sillón de la habitación, **_"Que voy a hacer, que es lo que estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Preocupándome más por una mujer que ni conozco y nada más por que me sonríe bonito ya la quiero dejar ir, pero…..ella……NO YAMATO, tu hermano es lo único que tienes, lo más importante para ti, lo lamento mucho por Mimi pero es mi hermano y no lo puedo dejar morir, no me importa lo que diga el doctorcito ese, T. K. se repondrá, para eso utilizare el dinero." _**

Y pensando todo esto se quedo dormido, se despertó a medio día, cuando una de las enfermeras entro a revisar a Takeru

**Hasta que despiertas – **decía T.K. mientras le revisaban la presión

**Me tengo que ir, vengo a verte mañana – **acercándose a la cama y agarrándole la cabeza a T.K – **cuídate - **salio del hospital y nuevamente manejo por la carretera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Matt

"_**Me dijo que hoy, y no ha venido a verme, se habrá arrepentido, hay espero que no"** - _ pensaba Mimi mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación, de pronto la puerta se abrió, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver aquellos ojos chocolate que conocía de tiempo atrás, a través de la capucha, pero rápidamente pregunto

**Y el otro muchacho, donde esta? – **sentándose en la cama

**No ha de tardar, tuvo unos asuntos que atender…..quieres algo? –**

**No gracias – **Taichi salio de la habitación – **_"Espero que regrese pronto"_**

Tiempo después llago Matt

**Como esta T.K., ya se encuentra mejor? – **pregunto Tai bastante preocupado, ellos eran como su segunda familia

**Si, ya esta bien – **sentándose en el sillón de la sala, - **la chica no te a dicho nada? – **volteando a ver a su amigo

**No, solamente me pregunto por ti, dime que piensas hacer? – **

**Pues es obvio ¿no? Todo quedara como lo planeamos desde que todo esto comenzara, obtendré el dinero para ayudar a T.K. – **

**Pero Yamato – **pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por Matt

**NO TAICHI, NO ME VAS A HACER CAMBIAR DE OPINION, NO ME DIGAS NADA ENTIENDES, YA LO DECIDI Y SI NO TIENES NADA MAS QUE DECIRME VETE POR FAVOR! – **de verdad se sentía mal por hablarle a su amigo de esa manera, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no podía cambiarla esta vez.

**De acuerdo Matt – **y salio del departamento, pero de cierta manera comprendía a su amigo, estaba en un verdadero problema, él sabia que a Matt le había costado mucho trabajo tomar esa decisión aunque él no lo demostrara.

Matt no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Mimi, le verdad esta muy confundido, no podía seguir actuando de la misma manera con ella – **_"No debí de haber corrido a Taichi" – _**pensó mientras se aproximaba a la habitación.

Mimi se encontraba sentada en la cama y al ver a la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerta se puso de pie

**Oye….eh… - **no estaba segura de preguntarle o no, pero de todas formas fue interrumpida

**Que quieres…..ahhh! si lo olvidaba, no vas a salir de aquí, así que vete acostumbrando – **sonaba tan diferente, que de cierta manera le provocaba miedo a Mimi

**Pero…tú…me di… - **nuevamente guardo silencio al ser interrumpida por segunda vez.

**Eres tonta o que, no entendiste, quieres que te lo repita otra vez? – **Mimi solamente negó con la cabeza - ** bien** – y salio de la habitación

Mimi se sentó en la cama, ¿por qué, porque le habían afectado tanto aquellas palabras, se sentía muy triste, pero esa tristeza la sentía al saber que ya no iba a salir de aquel lugar o que aquel joven ya no la tratara, ni la mirara como antes.

Los días pasaron y cada vez se hacia mas corta le espera, faltaban dos escasas semanas para que se cumpliera el plazo señalado, Matt visitaba diariamente a T. K. y cada vez le demostraba mas desprecio a Mimi, no sabia porque lo hacia, talvez de esa manera ya no sentiría lo mismo por ella, pero se daba cuenta que mientras mas lo hacia, se lastima a él mismo……pero no podía evitarlo.

Continúa……

**_Nuevamente lamento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, espero que les agradara este capitulo, gracias por los reviews _**

_**Doumo Arigato por leer T.T **_


	5. Capitulo V

_**Huy ú.ù por fin, lamento mucho la tardanza pero con la graduación, los exámenes finales, proyectos y el examen de la universidad no había tenido tiempo de nada w , pero por fin ya paso todo TT **_

**_Doumo Arigatou a las personas que se molestan en leer y dejar reviews, _**

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo V**

Yamato ya no podía soportar esta situación así que le pidió ayuda a Taichi para que cuidara a la chica las dos semanas restantes. Taichi veía cada vez más mal la situación, por un lado a Matt se veía preocupado todo el tiempo y cuando le preguntaban contestaba de mal manera, T.K. había notado este cambio en su hermano y por lo tanto también estaba preocupado por él, varias veces le había preguntado a Taichi pero este se limitaba a no contestarle o evadir el tema, y por otro lado también estaba preocupado por la chica cautiva. Un día mientras la cuidaba….

**Oye niña como te llamas? – **Pero Mimi no le contestaba – **no quieres platicar de algo esto es muy aburrido – **pero ella lo seguía ignorándolo, pero le llego una pregunta a la mente y lo volteo a ver

**Adonde me van a llevar después?** – Taichi se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, pero no contesto – **no que querías platicar **– dijo Mimi para después guardar silencio. Paso algún tiempo y Taichi dijo

**Sabes? Yamato no es un mal muchacho, tiene muchos problemas él pobre, pero de cierta forma él se lo busca…**- pero Mimi lo detuvo

**No te estoy preguntado sobre él, si no me vas a contestar entonces no me digas nada **– pero Taichi parecía no haberla escuchado ya que seguía platicando y Mimi simplemente lo ignoraba.

**Su hermano menor esta enfermo, los doctores no le dan muchas esperanzas pero aun así no se rinde** – Mimi parecía no hacer caso, pero estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía aquel joven – **por eso lo hizo, por eso te tiene aquí –** Taichi volteo a ver a la joven

**Eso no tiene nada que ver – **

**Solamente te estoy contestando tu pregunta – **Mimi no comprendía a donde quería llegar así que lo dejo hablar – **pero cometió un grave error, se enamoro de la chica que tiene que entregar y ahora el tonto no sabe que hacer – **lo que le dijo, la dejo muy sorprendida, como podía ser aquello, lo mas seguro es que fueran puras invenciones suyas.

**No me has contestado mi pegunta – **

**Pues….todo depende de la decisión que tome Yamato – **dijo esto y salio de la habitación.

Así paso una semana más, pero Taichi por más que quisiera que Matt entrara en razón le respondía lo mismo y Tai decidió por ya no ayudarle más. Una tarde Matt llego a su departamento y escucho, como Mimi golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces.

**Que tanto haces! – **pregunto Matt abriendo la puerta.

**Hasta que te apareces, tengo mucha sed – **

**Que, crees que esto es un hotel? – **dijo Matt saliendo de la habitación, pero al poco rato llego con un poco de comida y agua. – **Para que te calles, estoy cansado así que guarda silencio – **dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero lo que dijo Mimi lo detuvo.

**Fuiste a ver a tu hermano? – ** Yamato volteo a verla

**Como….- **pero un nombre se le vino a la mente – **_"Taichi" _- Lo que haga no te importa, que mas te dijo ese inútil? – **dijo Matt acercándose a Mimi

**No te importa – **

Matt la agarro por los hombros y la acorralo contra la perded. Mimi lo miraba asustada.

**Suéltame – ** decía Mimi mientras lo empujaba

**No me digas que me tienes miedo – **mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se acercaba más a ella

**Porque debería? – **

**No se, dímelo tu, estas temblando – **Matt puso su mano en la mejilla de Mimi **- eres muy bonita - ** se acercaba cada vez a ella, Mimi no sabia como reaccionar aquello simplemente la tenia anonadada, podía sentir la lenta respiración de Matt contra su rostro, para luego sentir sus labios rozando los suyos, pero en un ultimo intento logro empujar a Matt y le brindo una buena cachetada. (Aja como si no quisiera ¬¬). Él solamente la miro y la dejo sola en aquella habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"**_Pero que he hecho, baka, como….maldición!..porque no me puedo controlar cuando estoy cerca de ella"_** – se preguntaba Yamato dando vueltas a la sala de su departamento., en eso el teléfono sonó…

**Bueno – **la sangre de Yamato, que hace unos momentos estaba que ardía se congelo por completo – **si, soy yo – **dando una pequeña pausa – **ella esta bien – **y Matt escucho lo que menos quería oír – **el jueves, de acuerdo, no te preocupes ahí estaré – **y colgó el teléfono, el jueves, por dios! faltaban 2 días para eso, pero tenia que hacerlo por T. K.

Toda la noche no pudo dormir, pensando en ella….NO….NO….no podía sacarla de su cabeza, por mas que quisiera, por fin la mañana llego y se preparo para visitar a su hermano, entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermano.

**Como sigues?** – le pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento

**Mejor, últimamente no he tenido decaídas…veo que sigues teniendo muchos problemas – **viendo la cara de tristeza, preocupación e insomnio de su hermano mayor

**No es eso, es solamente que Mimi…. – **era el colmo, ni con su hermano al lado la podía sacar de su cabeza – **_"Creo que de verdad estoy loco por ella"_**

**Mimi? Ya veo, tienes problemas en el amor – **Matt camino hacia la ventana y se quedo viendo por ella – **déjala ir **

Yamato se volteo en seco, viendo con inmensa sorpresa a su hermano – **C…como dices?**

**Mimi ha de estar sufriendo mucho…no crees? – ** Volteándolo a ver – **además…no es justo que ella sufra por mi culpa** – así que Taichi había andando de metiche contándole todo a medio mundo, como se atrevió! – **No es necesario que hagas esto por mi, además se ve que la quieres mucho**

Matt no sabia como reaccionar, T. K lo sabia!

_Continua….._

**_Tratare de actualiza lo mas pronto posible, pero me voy a mudar TT así que no les prometo nada u , Bueno como algunos sabran esta prohibido contestar los reviews ù.ú asi que tuve que borrar los anteriores, bueno solamente nombro en este cap a las personas que me dearon reviews en el capitulo anterior, esperando que no borren la historia TT _**

_**Monica**_

_**Mary**_

_**Hikaru**_

_**MaOkO**_

_**Rasmusgirl**_

_**Fairy Mary** _

_**Mimeon**_

_**Sakurita**_

_**Ishizu**_

_Muchas gracias a tods y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, cuídense mucho _

_**Matta ne **_


	6. Capitulo VI

**Después de tanto de no actualizar, les dejo el cap que sigue, perdonen la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con la uni y con mudanza tras mudanza ù.ú, a todas las personas que me apoyaron en el examen gracias, si me quede xD**

**Nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que se molestan en leer y dejar reviews….. Espero les guste el capitulo. **

**Etto… digimon no me pertenece si no hubiera terminado en Taiora y Mimato xD **

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo VI**

Matt no sabia como reaccionar, ¡¡¡ T. K lo sabia!

Lo mas extraño de todo era la forma en la que se lo decía a Matt, este no sabia ni que decir, ni que pensar.

**Hermano, por favor, no es necesario que hagas esto, ¿te das cuanta de los problemas que te puede causar? – **dando una pequeña pausa – **además, sabes que mi enfermedad….**

**T.K! yo se lo que hago! – ** y sin decir nada mas salio de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin el día pactado llego, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada, Matt entro donde se encontraba Mimi. Esta se encontraba acostada en la cama, más asustada que nunca, ya que no sabia que pasaría con ella.

**Nos vamos, no te pongas difícil, no quiero lastimarte – **dijo acercándose a ella, la vendo de las manos y boca.

Salieron del departamento de Matt, caminaron por un oscuro pasillo, todo estaba en silencio, llegaron al fondo del pasillo y bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, Matt subió a Mimi en la parte trasera del auto recostándola en los asientos y por ultimo le amarro los pies. (Le quito el auto a Tai ¬¬u)

Durante todo el recorrido Matt le daba vueltas al asunto, ¿era correcto lo que hacia? Demonios! Todo era tan complicado ahora que T. K estaba enterado, era demasiado tarde, pero….., llego al lugar en donde se debía hacer el pacto, era una construcción, bajo del carro y se acerco al dichoso Jonathan que se encontraba recargado en el cofre de su auto.

Era un hombre alto, aparentemente como de unos 37 años, de cabello negro y unos fríos ojos negros sin expresión alguna, vestía un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca

**Pensé que no llegarías nunca Ishida** – dijo con una ligera sonrisa

**Tuve problemas** – dijo Matt mas serio que nunca

Jonathan se dirigió al interior de su auto, saco un portafolio, el cual se lo entrego a Matt

**Bueno Ishida, ahí tienes mi parte del trato, cuéntalo si quieres, pero te aseguro esta completo – **haciendo un ademán con la mano – **y ¿donde esta tu parte?**

**Lo siento, pero no hay trato –** aventándole el portafolio -** se puso muy difícil y no me quedo otra mas que deshacerme de ella en el camino. **

**¿¿¡¡Q..QUE? – **acercándose a Matt – ¡¡¡**eres un estupido! Pero ¿como paso?**

**Trato de escaparse y no pude hacer otra cosa, ella no me dejo otra opción. Además ¿no crees que hubiera sido más fácil invitarla a cenar? –**

**Yamato y ¿que piensas hacer ahora, esto no puede quedar así, lo que más me molesta es que la gente se burle de mí –** dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a su automóvil – **pensé que eras capaz de realizar este pequeño encargo, que por cierto te convenía bastante – **metió nuevamente el portafolios y se dio vuelta hacia Matt – ¿**sabes? No quiero que me involucren en nada – **esbozando una fría sonrisa

De pronto Matt sintió unos cuantos impactos en el cuerpo y cuando se dio cuanta se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Podía ver como Jonathan se acercaba a él.

- **De todas formas nunca me caíste muy bien que digamos –** dijo este acercándole mas el arma – **No habrías acabo así si me hubieras entregado a Mimi**-

Matt no solamente estaba preocupado por él, si no por la persona que estaba protegiendo… Ella estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, pero un grito la detuvo…

**- ¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!** – grito Yamato con lo ultimo de fuerzas que le quedaba

- **Me pides piedad, ¡ja, que patético eres, me das lastima -**

Matt vio el arma frente a frente, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, cerró los ojos, **_"T.K. creo que hice lo correcto….perdóname"_** .

Mimi que se encontraba escondida cerca de ahí, no tuvo el valor de ver, abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su cara entre sus brazos, apretó los parpados, hasta que escucho el disparo, en ese preciso instante las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No salio de su escondite, estaba totalmente en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Recordaba lo que Matt le había dicho momentos antes…

_/Flash Back/ _

Matt detuvo el auto a pocos metros del lugar de su encuentro, desamarro a Mimi y la dirigió a un lugar en donde no la pudieran ver, la tomo de los hombros y le dijo….

**Quiero que te escondas, pase lo que pase no salgas, por favor – **podía ver la mirada de angustia en aquellos ojos cafés, acaricio su mejilla – **no te preocupes no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, estoy muy arrepentido –**

**¿Por qué dices eso? - **

**Promételo, por favor, no salgas, no quiero que te lastimen, sabes….creo que va hacer mi última oportunidad para decírtelo…..pero no me quiero ir…sin que lo sepas….te amo, no se como fue pero me enamore de ti….cuídate mucho, dile a Taichi que siempre tuvo razón y a mi hermano que me perdone** – le dio su celular y la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, sintió de pronto como ella lo abrazaba.

**No vayas, si no me vas a dejar vamonos –** el solamente le correspondió el abrazo

**Tengo que hacerlo, te puede seguir buscando y quiero que no te vuelva a molestar – **separándola de su cuerpo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y se alejo de ella, regreso al auto y siguió el recorrido.

_/Fin de Flash Back/ _

Limpio sus lágrimas con la chaqueta, la cual abrazaba fuertemente, escucho como aquel hombre discutía con alguien, lo mas probable es que fuera por teléfono..

**Si tu plan se arruino, no me importa – **dando una pequeña pausa** - no es mi problema, te advierto una cosa a mi no me metas en nada o te vas a arrepentir – **colgando el teléfono celular que tenia. Al parecer aquel hombre se veía muy nervioso, se dirigió a su auto y se alejo del lugar

Mimi salio de su escondite, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Matt. Se detuvo antes de llegar a él, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿que, tomo el teléfono celular y marco…

- **Diga…- **contesto la persona del otro lado de la línea

Mimi se alegraba tanto de oír su voz – **Aki… - **no pudo mas y soltó en llanto

-** ¿MIMI? ¿Amor eres tú? ¿Do…donde estas?– **dijo muy sorprendido

Mimi le describió el lugar en donde se encontraba, pudo ver algunas señalizaciones así que le pudo darle una localización más exacta.

-** Aki….no te preocupes estoy bien…, es una construcción – **empezó a ver a su alrededor –** si una construcción - **de pronto escucho un ruidoera Matt el que se quejaba

**- ¿Mimi estas ahí?– ** decía Aki mientras intentaba vestirse - **¡Respóndeme! –**Mimi había dejado caer el teléfono y corrió hacia Matt.

-**Matt!** **Estas vivo! Resiste por favor!** – mientras se arrodillaba ante él y lo sostenía

Este abría muy lentamente aquellos ojos azules y cuando la vio le sonrió - **Nunca pensé terminar en tus brazos** – estaba muy mal herido, no sabia con precisión en donde, ya que sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo –** ¿estas bien?**

- **Si pero lo importante es que tú estas vivo, dime ¿donde estamos?** – Matt le informo en el lugar en donde se encontraban, esta lo dejo con cuidado y recogió el teléfono.

**-Aki, estamos en las afueras de Nerima, en la construcción Tsukishiro, hay un muchacho herido, por favor no tardes, esta muy grave -**

– **De acuerdo voy enseguida** – después de que colgó, Mimi regreso al lado de Matt y lo cubrió con la chaqueta.

**- Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo – **recargando a Matt en su regazo **– resiste un poco mas, por favor - **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TT lamento que este cap no sea largo, pero no he tenido tiempo, perdonen, prometo actualizar mas rápido, espero que les gustara el cap, agradezco mucho sus reviews:**

**Dark Lady of Light**

**Mary**

**Sasukita-Tao**

**Sakurita**

**Mimineon**

**Setza-chan**

**Zafiro Sayame**

**Lovely-Sheika**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Perdonen por lo atrasado de la actualización, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Digimon no me pertenece T-T**

**- Dialogo de los personajes –**

**-"_Pensamiento" – _**

(Comentarios)

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo VII**

_**- Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo – **recargando a Matt en su regazo **– resiste un poco mas, por favor - **_

Mimi lo pegaba mas contra su cuerpo, se ponía cada vez mas frío, sus ropas ya estaban manchadas con sangre, estaba tan preocupada por él. De cierta manera se sentía muy culpable por lo que le paso, si hubiera salido Matt no estaría en esas condiciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

**- Que bien se siente…al estar tan cerca de ti – ** Matt mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel abrazo tan calido

**- Pero que cosas dices – **dijo Mimi mientras se sonrojaba – **_"Como es posible que diga esas cosas en ese estado"_**

Las cosas se ponían feas, Matt cada vez mas débil y la ayuda no llegaba, estaba desesperada, hasta que escucho unas cuantas sirenas que se aproximaban muy rápido

**- Por fin llegaron! – **agacho la mirada para ver a Matt, sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho, Matt estaba tan pálido **– ¿Matt? – **lo movió un poco - **¿Matt? – **esta ves al pronunciar su nombre se le quebró la voz, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas – ¡**No Matt! Por favor abre los ojos –** pequeñas gotas saladas caían sobre el pálido rostro de Yamato

Una ambulancia hizo acto de aparición, junto con un carro rojo (no se de modelos, pongan el que quieran xD ) de este bajo un joven aparentemente de unos 27 años, alto, de cabellera castaña, unos lindos ojos verdes escondidos de tras de unos lentes, los cuales le hacían verse mas atractivo, se acerco rápidamente a Mimi.

**- ¿Mimi? Suéltalo, para que lo puedan ayudar – **esta no dejaba de abrazarlo, le dolía tanto

**- Aki…no pude hacer…. nada para ayu….ayudarlo – **decía entre sollozos, tratando de contener el hipo, provocado por tanto llorar

- **Ven amor – **con cuidado separo a Matt de Mimi y de inmediato los paramédicos se lo llevaron hacia la ambulancia, Aki solamente abrazaba a Mimi y trataba de consolarla - **¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? –** Mimi se limito a contestar solamente afirmando con la cabeza. - ** No dejare que nada malo te vuelva a pasar – **Aki no podía dejar de ver al muchacho al que estaban a tendiendo los paramédicos

- **Sigue vivo – **fue lo único que dijeron los paramédicos y abordaron de inmediato a Matt a la ambulancia

Mimi se separo un poco de Aki – ¿**vivo? ¿A donde lo van llevar? Llévame con él – **

**- Primero tienes que ir a descansar y a cambiarte de ropa, esta llena de sangre - **

**- Pero el me ayudo, ¡necesito saber que va a estar bien!**

**- Mañana te llevare a verlo, lo prometo, vas a ver que estará bien - **y dirigió a Mimi hacia su auto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en su casa, tomo un baño y comió un poco, no pudo dormir lo que restaba de la noche pensando en como se encontraba Matt. Dieron las 7 de la mañana y ya estaba lista para ir a ver a Matt, Aki se molesto un poco cuando Mimi lo despertó, pero no le quedo de otra ante los ruegos de Mimi más que llevarla al hospital. Ya en el hospital, le informaron endone se encontraba Matt y de inmediato subió a verlo junto con Aki.

Entraron a la habitación, pero Matt se encontraba dormido, Mimi se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado, le movió unos cuantos flequillos que caían sobre su rostro

**- Esta dormido, vamos, ya viste que esta bien – **dijo Aki abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

**- Vendré a verte mañana, descansa – **le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación.

En el auto, de camino a casa de Aki, este se encontraba bastante molesto y dijo…

**-No te quise decir nada anoche, pero veo que ya estas mejor, dime ¿como fue que ese sujeto salio tan herido? ¿Cómo fue que te ayudo?**

**-B..bueno….él…Aki, no quiero hablar sobre eso. Por favor hablemos de otra cosa – **Aki detuvo el auto frenéticamente

**- ¿Como quieres que no te pregunte sobre algo tan importante? ¿Dime viste a los que te tenían? ¿Cómo fue que escapaste de ellos? – **dijo con un tono de voz mas fuerte

**- Etto…yo no puede ver a los que me tenían, usaban capuchas, así que no pude ver sus rostros, cuando me sacaron del lugar en donde me tenían….me…..me durmieron…si….y….no recuerdo nada mas – **dijo Mimi bastante nerviosa, no podía decirle a Aki que Matt era el responsable de todo, sabia como era él y que no lo dejaría así

-** Mmmm….y me podrías decir ¿de donde conoces al tipo este del hospital?**

**- Pues….él me ayudo a escapar, no lo conocía- **dijo volteando la vista hacia otro lugar

**- Y dime ¿como fue que le agarraste tanto "cariño" a un perfecto desconocido? Y ¿Como te ayudo?**

**- Él…me despertó, cuando lo vi ya estaba herido….después se desmayo y tome su celular….y te llame, solamente estoy agradecida con él, eso es todo - **

Aki no estaba convencido de aquella "declaración", sabia que Mimi mentía, pero no le pregunto más y puso en marcha el automóvil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, en el lapso de tiempo que Aki estaba en el trabajo, Mimi se fue a ver a Matt, entro a la habitación en donde este se encontraba..

**¿Cómo te sientes? – **dijo Mimi mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado

Matt se encontraba recostado en la cama, había recibo por lo menos dos disparos certeros los cuales le habían causado gran daño (estamos de acuerdo que no se puede morir u.u ya que es el protagonista xD ) tenia vendada la cabeza por un roce de bala, al igual que el hombro y una pierna lastimada.

**De "maravilla"- **dijo con gran sarcasmo **- no podré caminar como en un mes – **

**Por lo menos es eso, ¿no crees? – **dijo dándole una sonrisa – **Matt…lo mas probable es que venga Aki, para que le puedas decir como eran los sujetos que me tenían – ** dijo bajando la mirada

**¿Pero?...Sabes muy bien como es ese sujeto - **tomando a Mimi por la mejilla y obligándola a verlo – ¿**por qué no se lo dices tú? -**

Mimi tomo su mano – **Pero nadie tiene porque saberlo, además…me tienes que apoyar, porque yo ya le dije a Aki otra versión –**

**¿Aki? ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste? - **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se encontraban cenando, Aki le informo a Mimi que un detective que estaba pendiente del caso, iría a verla para tomar su declaración. Acabando de cenar, los dos se encontraban en el recibidor esperando al supuesto "invitado", Mimi se encontraba muy nerviosa, no sabia si podría seguir con su "versión de los hechos", tocaron la puerta y Aki fue a abrir, en ese instante los nervios de la chica llegaron al máximo, no podía ser, el supuesto "detective" era el sujeto que se encontraba en la construcción aquella noche, era el mismo que le había disparado a Matt.!

Aki lo invito a pasar y lo único que puedo hacer Mimi fue saludarlo. Le contó como "habían pasado las cosas". Después de ello, dio la excusa de que estaba cansada y se "retiro" a su habitación. Aki y Jonathan (ahora el susodicho "detective" Hayashibara) discutían sobre el asunto:

**- Y dime Jonathan, ¿Cómo diablos piensas enmendar tu error?- **mientras se servia un poco de güisqui

- ** Ja! Como te abras dado cuanta esta mintiendo, claro que conoce a Yamato! Y ese animal aun sigue vivo-**

**- Por lo visto eres malo para todo, no puedes ni matar a alguien con tres disparos, mientras la estupida de Mimi no lo declare culpable no podremos hacer nada, ¡¡que no lo entiendes! -**

**- ¿Demo? Tenemos las de ganar, tienes a la mujer, aun puedes matarla – **dijo levantándose del sillón en donde se encontraba

- **¡Si claro! Ahora todo se nos vino abajo y todo por tu culpa! – **acercándose a Jonathan y tomándolo de lachaqueta** – por si no lo recuerdas, el plan no era pedir rescate, era involucrar al tonto de Yamato o como se llame en el asesinato de Mimi, matarlo para que no hablara, yo quedaría como el viudo destrozado y así me quedaría con las acciones de la empresa de su padre – **aventando de a Jonathan al sillón – **ya que la tonta de Mimi no quiere dar nada de sus acciones**

**-SII! Ya lo sabia! No tenias por que gritármelo, pero si Ishida habla estamos perdidos – **

**- ¿Estamos? No amigo mío, ESTAS, yo no tuve nada que ver, tú tienes la culpa por dejarlo vivo, pero…sabes..Puedes salvarte aun, ahora si deshazte de ese individuo y veremos después como nos las arreglamos- **

Mimi que se encontraba de tras de la puerta del recibidor escuchando toda la discusión se encontraba anonadada, como era posible que Aki, él, fuera capaz de haberle hecho eso, aprovechándose de las necesidades de los demás, solo para cumplir sus ambiciones, y sobre todo que el amor que le había jurado y perjurado fuera…….mentira, eso era lo que mas le dolía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt se encontraba solo, en aquella habitación, pensando en lo que había hablado con Mimi por la tarde…

_/Flash Back/ _

**Por favor Matt, tienes que decir eso – **le rogaba insistentemente Mimi

**No creo que sea lo mejor, yo te hice todo esto, soy culpable –**

**A mi no me importa, si no fuera por ti, hoy estaría sabe Dios donde, tú me ayudaste y ahora yo te tengo que pagar con el mismo favor – **

**Esta bien, pero si se descubre algo dices que te tenia amenazada o algo por el estilo – **dijo bastante serio – **_"Además esto me conviene, no puedo dejar solo a TK"_** – pero le vino una pregunta a la mente - ** por cierto, ¿Quién es Aki? Es….tu novio? –**

**No, no es mi novio. Es mi esposo, tenemos 2 años de casados – **dijo con algo de tristeza, ya que sabía que la noticia no seria muy bien recibida por Matt

**Eso quiere decir que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, que mala suerte – **dijo con cierta alegría,no quería demostrar la gran tristeza que sentía - **y tienes hijos?**

**No – **miro el reloj de la habitación – **ya se me hizo un poco tarde, me tengo que ir – **dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – **vendré a verte mañana, y por favor, di lo que te dije –** saliendo de la habitación

_/Fin de Flash Back/ _

"**_Casada, esta casada, de todas formas creo que es lo mejor, nunca hubiera sido posible algo entre nosotros, que idiota fui al pensarlo, soy un tonto" _** - fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar esa noche, no sabia como fue que empezó a sentir eso por Mimi – **_"por que me deje segar por el dinero, si ya se que TK no tiene muchas esperanzas, así nunca la hubiera conocido"_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hola! Nuevamente les pido perdón T-T por no actualizar desde no se cuando u.u , no había tenido tiempo y era probable que dejara la historia, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y ahora si, espero traerles la continuación mas pronto. Pobre Matt termino muy triste T-T como lo hago sufrir xD _

_Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, me alegra saber que les gusta el fic, y espero que este cap también les agradara. _

_**ZafiroSayame** no te preocupes Matt no morirá xD; **Raycel** no te preocupes el final vendrá pronto; **Monica** y** Setza-chan** perdón por no catalizar pronto T-T espero que se les aclarara la duda de Aki ; **Vane-chan** muchas gracias por tu review; **DaRk LaDy Of Light **espero que no hayas echo huelga por mi culpa u.u y no morirá Matt a petición de todas xD; **MaOkO **hola! Mucho tiempo sin verte, gracias por el review y tu fic va muy bien (odio a Maria xD); y por ultimo pero no menos importante **Nadeshiko Malfoy **muchas gracias por seguir la historia -_

_Muchas Gracias por leer_

_Ja Ne!_

_Inusuki_


	8. Capitulo VIII

_Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, es la primera vez que supero los 9 xD, espero les agrade el capitulo. Quería actualizar más rápido, pero las ideas no llegaban a mi ¬¬ solo son pequeños ratitos de inspiración, por que luego lo que escribo no me gusta y después lo cambio todo u.u_

**_Digimon no me pertenece ToT_**

**- Dialogo de los personajes –**

**-"_Pensamiento" – _**

(Comentarios)

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo VIII**

"_**Casada, esta casada, de todas formas creo que es lo mejor, nunca hubiera sido posible algo entre nosotros, que idiota fui al pensarlo, soy un tonto" ** - fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar esa noche, no sabia como fue que empezó a sentir eso por Mimi – **"por que me deje segar por el dinero, si ya se que TK no tiene muchas esperanzas, así nunca la hubiera conocido"** _

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Al día siguiente Yamato recibió visitas como se lo esperaba, al ver quien entraba se sintió un poco mejor y en confianza…

**Jajá, mírate, te lo ganas por no hacerme caso….me tenias muy preocupado tonto, hasta que te dignaste a llamarme** – acercándose a abrazar a Matt – **cuéntame ¿qué paso? ¿Y la chica?**

**Tai han pasado tantas cosas, pero dime ¿TK, esta bien, lo has visto? – **dijo bastante preocupado

**Está bien, no te preocupes, también él esta preocupado por ti – **dijo tomando asiento en el sillón de la habitación y escuchando atentamente lo que Matt le decía

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mimi se encontraba empacando algunas de sus cosas, aprovechando la ausencia de su esposo, tenía que irse de ahí, ¿pero? Aki sospecharía de su repentina huida, se preguntaría la razón por la cual salir de su "casa" de esa manera……… ¿qué podía hacer, ¿pedirle el divorcio? No, nunca se lo daría, ¿denunciarlo? No, sin pruebas ¿cómo, Mimi ya ni sabia que pensar, aquella persona que creía conocer ahora era un perfecto desconocido. Llego a la conclusión de que por ahora tenia que actuar como si nada, necesitaba pruebas de que Aki era el culpable de todo, así Matt no saldría tan perjudicado.

Acomodo las cosas que ya tenia en la maleta nuevamente en su lugar, no podía irse así nada más, seria muy sospechoso, tenia que ir con Matt y prevenirlo, buscar la manera de ayudarlo. Así que salio de su casa y se dirigió al hospital.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Pues muy fácil, no se porque sufres tanto, róbatela de nuevo, además esta vez no creo que te pegue o que se oponga – **viendo la cara de disgusto que puso su amigo, dijo** – bueno, esta bien, mejor dile que se escape con tigo ¬¬**

**Taichi la verdad no estoy para tus bromitas – **viéndolo severamente

**De verdad lo siento mucho Matt, y dime, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, no conseguiste el dinero, no tienes a la chica y sinceramente no te ves muy bien que digamos – **dijo Taichi mientras hacia una mueca

**Gracias por el apoyo, que bueno es tenerte como amigo – **diciendo sarcásticamente – **pues en cuanto me recupere o mejor dicho, en cuanto pueda caminar regresare a mi vida de antes y ayudare a TK en todo lo que me sea posible, esperar a que me dure mucho tiempo y claro olvidarla**

**Recuerda que puedes contar con mi gran ayuda y veras que TK aun tiene pila para rato – **dijo tratando de subir el animo de su amigo – **Me tengo que ir, pero regreso mañana a verte, digo, para que te alegres con mi presencia – **brindándole esa gran sonrisa simpática característica de Taichi, en ese momento entro Mimi a la habitación.

**Perdón, no sabia que tenias visitas, no quería interrumpir – **dijo mientras se disponía a salir

**No, no se preocupe señorita, ya me retiro – **agarrando la chaqueta que dejo en el sillón – **suerte y no olvides lo que te dije, puede que acepte – **guiñándole el ojo a Matt

**Espera por favor, tengo que decirles algo y creo es importante que los dos escuchen – **Mimi tomo asiento en el sillón acompañada por Tai, esta les platico lo que había escuchado la noche anterior

Tai y Matt no cabían en el asombro, nunca se lo hubieran imaginado, Matt veía a la mujer que amaba tan triste que maldijo al esposo con todas las malas palabras que sabia, pero Tai lo saco de sus pensamientos….

**Tenemos que sacar a Matt de aquí, pedirle al medico que lo dé de alta, no podemos esperar a que se recupere por completo – **poniéndose de pie **– hablare con el doctor, para ver que se puede hacer **– saliendo del lugar

**Y ¿cómo estas? - **pregunto Matt

**No lo se, confundida, triste…. - ** agachando la mirada – **tan….tan sola, después de todo este tiempo, me doy cuenta de que no tengo a nadie** – estrujando la tela de la falda con sus manos

**Ya veo, yo no significo nada en tu vida **– Mimi alzo la mirada a causa de esas palabras, Matt pudo ver la mirada cristalina de Mimi **- no te voy a dejar sola - ** Mimi no pudo controlar sus emociones y solamente corrió a abrazarloocultando su rostro en el hombro del joven y este solo correspondió el abrazo

**Auchhh! **–se quejo Yamato al sentir dolor en su brazo, Mimi rápidamente se separo de él

**¡Perdón! No quería las… **- Matt la cayo con un beso, no como el de antes, esta vez mas largo y profundo, ella solo se dejo llevar, se volvió cada vez mas apasionado, ¿era su imaginación o hacia calor en el cuarto?

La puerta se abrió y en ella apareció Taichi junto con el doctor…

**¡Lo ve! Le dije que ya sentía bien** – cayendo una pequeña gota de sudor por su frente, Mimi se alejo rápidamente de Matt colocándose a un lado de la cama

**Si, ya lo note ­- ** dijo el medico no muy convencido** – señor Ishida, como ya le dije a su joven amigo, aun no puede abandonar el hospital, aunque usted se sienta bien – **mirando de reojo a la joven, la cual solo se sonrojo – **sus heridas son algo recientes, espere por lo menos unos cuantos días mas **

**De verdad, ya me siento bien, si estoy aquí o en mi casa es lo mismo, además tendré quien me ayude - **dijo Matt tratando de convencer al medico

**No, si tanto le urge seria bueno que por lo menos se quedara una semana más – **y el medico se retiro del lugar

**Me voy, Aki no tardara en llegar** – se despidió de Tai y de Matt, y salio a si de rápido como había llegado

**¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿No me digas que te dijo que si? Aun que después de lo que vi, es probable,…. ¡parecía que se comían!** – pregunto Taichi con mucha curiosidad

**No, no le dije nada, solo….solo fue el momento** – explico el rubio

**¡Vah! Yo se que te quiere, se le ve con solo ver como te mira, pone la misma mirada de borrego que tú cuando la vez** – dijo bastante alegre a lo cual solo Matt pudo sonreír, pero inmediatamente cambio el tono de voz – **y ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Quieres que me quede acompañándote? No me agrada la idea de que te quedes solo, por este día me quedare aquí, mañana ya veremos como nos arreglamos – ** y ese día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, para tranquilidad de los dos jóvenes, Tai pidió la ayuda de su hermana para que se encargara de cuidar de Yamato por el día, a esas horas no seria tan peligroso, quien se atrevería a cometer un delito y mas en el hospital, mientras que él se turnaría por la noche, a Matt no le agradaba nada esta situación, se sentía inútil y no quería causarle molestias a los demás.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mimi llego a su casa y se recostó en la cama, por suerte Aki aun no llegaba, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar… ¿qué era lo que sentía por Matt? No estaba segura, había sentido tantas cosas por él, desde odio, rencor, aprecio, amor…… ¿¡amor? ¿Era lo que sentía por él?..

"**_Si" – _**fue lo que se contesto así misma sin duda alguna, lo quería, más de lo que había llegado a querer a Aki

Pensó en lo sucedido en la tarde y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, le gusto, Matt fue tan tierno, aun sentía como sus labios palpitaban y pedían a gritos por más, y con aquel "dulce" recuerdo se quedo dormida. Era tanto el deseo de sentir aquellos ardientes labios sobre los suyos, que entre sueños también los sentía, ella correspondía al gesto gustosa, sintió como las manos de Yamato recorrían su cuerpo….

"**_que sueño tan agradable" _** - pensó para si misma, aquellos besos pasaron de su boca al cuello – **Matt** – se le salio aquel nombre en un suspiro****

**¡¡MATT! – **Al escuchar tan tremendo grito tan cerca de sus oídos, despertó de su "fantasía"** – ¡¡VEO QUE TIENES A ESE TIPO METIDO HASTA EN LOS SUEÑOS!**

**Aki **– de verdad que estaba muy asustada, como fue que se le ocurrió decir el nombre de ese joven

**¡¡¿DIME QUE TIENES CON ESE ESTUPIDO!** – la agarro fuerte mente del brazo

**Nada** – dijo con un hilo de voz

**¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA!** – Mientras apretaba mas el agarre - **¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL VERDAD! **

**¡Me lastimas!** – y con su otra mano, pudo quitarse la de él de encima

**¡CONTESTAME!** –

**¡Como crees que puedo tener algo con él, si apenas lo conozco! - ** dijo, esperando mantener la farsa - **¡Además, en su estado crees que me podría tocar!**

**¡No, amenos de que tú se lo permitieras! – **

**¡Estas loco! – **lo empujo hacia un lado de la cama y se dispuso a salir

**Y… ¿a donde vas? Quiero terminar lo que empecé - ** dijo al ver que estaba por salir

**A dormir a otro lado, no te soporto cuando te pones así, además no estoy de humor - ** dándose vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, entro y se recargo en la puerta…

"**_Como fui capaz de decir su nombre, soy una tonta" _**- mientras se sobaba el brazo**_ – "No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo, pero, no tengo pruebas ni nada, lo mejor será que vaya de aquí" – _**se recostó en la cama de esa habitación, pensando en que podía hacer, no pudo dormir gran parte de la noche pensando en ello…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Al día siguiente Aki le dijo que saldría, así que Mimi aprovecharía ese tiempo para poder irse, esperando que no llegara pronto, mientras tanto Aki se dirigía a hacia el hospital…

**¿Quieres que te traiga alguna revista? **–pregunto una linda jovencita castaña oscura y ojos de igual color, mas joven que Yamato

**No Kary, muchas gracias, solo quisiera dormir un rato – **dijo el joven rubio acomodándose cuidadosamente y con mucho trabajo en la cama

**De acuerdo Matt, voy a comer algo, regreso al rato – **recogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir del lugar

**Si, ve con cuidado, si te pasa algo Tai me mata – **mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido

**No te preocupes** – y salio de la habitación

Matt no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo dormido, pero poco a poco fue despertando, tenía una extraña sensación, cuando abrió completamente aquellos lindos ojos azules, se encontró con un sujeto que no conocía, sentado en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba enfrente de su cama…

**¡Vaya! Hasta que despiertas - **dijo el sujeto poniéndose de pie

**¿Te conozco? – **pregunto casi al instante

**Lo mas seguro es que si, soy el esposo de Mimi – **al escuchar esto a Matt le hirvió la sangre maldijo estar en esas condiciones, de no ser así ya le estaría rompiendo la cara, Aki noto este cambio de actitud, sonrió y dijo **– ¿Qué, te da coraje?**

**¿Qué quieres? **– dijo en un tono molesto

**Platicar, solo platicar no te enojes - ** se volvió a acomodar en aquel sillón –D**ime ¿Cómo es el que te disparo, lo podrías reconocer?**

**Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, así que si me hace el favor se puede ¡largar! – **no soportaba aquella situación no soportaba verlo

**Jajaja Ishida de verdad eres un imprudente, bueno, de todas formas no me interesa hablar de eso… ¿dime que relación tienes con mi esposa? – **

**¿Y a que viene esa pregunta? – **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

**No te hagas el idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero **– acomodándose un poco sus gafas – ** No por nada dice tu nombre entre sueños **– A Matt le sorprendió mucha esa declaración, ¿soñaba con él?

**¡Ahhhh! Ya veo, tienes miedo a que te la quite** –

**Claro que no Ishida, además hice que olvidara tu nombre y gritara el mió** – sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de disgusto de Matt – **además, es mejor que lo olvide, al fin y al cabo no lo va a tener por que utilizar más. – **metió la mano dentro de su abrigo, Matt imagino lo peor, seria capaz de matarlo así como así…….

**Matt que bueno que despertaste, ¿te traigo algo de comer? ­**– pregunto Kary entrando por la puerta – **etto ¿Quién es usted?**

**Un amigo de Yamato – **volteo a verlo y dijo** – nos vemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer – **se despidió de Kary y salio del lugar

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aki se dirigía a su casa, estaba mas que apresurado en acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, no podía confiar de nuevo en el inútil de Jonathan, si perdía mas tiempo Mimi se alejaría de él y con ella la pequeña fortuna de su padre, llegando a su casa, estaciono su automóvil, pero no vio el de su esposa, entro a la casa diciendo su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se había ido….

**¡MALDICION!** – Al ver que en la habitación que compartían algunas de las cosas de Mimi no estaban y las demás se encontraban aventadas por todo el lugar **– lo mas seguro es que se haya marchado a la casa de su amante, tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible y deshacerme de ella**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Continúa….

_Bueno hasta aquí le dejo u.u siento que este cap no dice mucho de la historia, mas que nada es de relleno, pero aun así me agrado xD_

_Gracias a: **……** (A si se llama xD), **absolutgirl,** **Raycel** me alegra que le gustara a tu amiga, **HIM- Vale** me halaga que te gustara como para leerlo todo en un día (como aguantaste) xD, **ARLET, Kaoru.moon, Sir Al rischa** gracias por el interés en el fic, **DaRk LaDy Of LiGhT **mmm..no se si matar a Aki xD no me gusta mucho eso, pero buscare la manera de que pague ù.ú, **haylin,** **Yumi Lyoko15**, **MaOkO,** **Annishe** jajajaja pues…The Rasmus es un buen grupo y efectivamente me gusta el baterista 0 y **raven-vidarreta.** Muchas gracias…_

_**Espero poder actualizar lo antes posible y para que el final llegue pronto. **_


	9. Capitulo IX

_Perdón por este GRAN retrazo, mil disculpas, dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y perdonen la espera. Muchas gracias por los reviews: __**absolutgirl**__**Ambosei, Yumi.Suiseiseki, -Amaya Seo-, **__**HIM-Vale, Sangochan25, Sakurita, Panjí, RofRuri, Alilu**__**MaOkO**__**Grety kinomoto, Harukis, **__**Setza-chan, Princess.Delacour, Rouk, Belencita2390, hyuuga-hikari** y **karla,**__muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo _

_**Digimon no me pertenece ToT**_

**- Dialogo de los personajes –**

**-"**_**Pensamiento" – **_

(Comentarios)

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo IX **

_Dedicado a: Sango chan25 y Setza-chan_

_**¡MALDICIÓN!**__ – Al ver que en la habitación que compartían algunas de las cosas de Mimi no estaban y las demás se encontraban aventadas por todo el lugar __**– lo mas seguro es que se haya marchado a la casa de su amante, tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible y deshacerme de ella**_

Mimi se encontraba manejando por una de las avenidas principales de aquella ciudad, pensando a donde ir, si iba a casa de una amiga, serian los primeros lugares en los que él la buscaría, por el momento un hotel parecía la mejor opción, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar, no podía seguir viendo a Matt, por lo menos por un tiempo, estaba segura de que cuando Aki no la encontrara en la casa, al primer lugar en donde esperaría que ella pareciera era en el hospital, así que no podía darse el lujo de ir a verlo cada vez que quisiera. Así que lo primero que decidió hacer, fue ir a ver a su antiguo captor.

Llegando a la habitación del hospital en donde se encontraba aquel muchacho, se encontró con una mujer, aparentemente más joven que ella, al lado de aquel chico. ¿Acaso, sintió celos?; no lo supo con certeza, pero no le agrado nada que estuviera tan cerca de él y menos que él le estuviera sonriendo de esa manera.

- **¿Molesto?** – fue lo primero que pregunto cuando ellos voltearon a ver a quien entraba

- **Mimi, para nada **– dijo el rubio, para después voltear a ver a Kari **– ella es la hermana menor de Taichi, Kari.**

- **Mucho gusto** – dijeron al unísono **– los dejare solos para que platiquen a gusto y sirve que veo cuando mi hermano regrese **– dicho esto Kari salio de la habitación.

La castaña se acerco a la cama - **¿puedo?** – indicando un costado de la cama en la que se encontraba el joven

- **Es toda tuya **– ya teniendo el permiso del chico se sentó junto a él y dijo **- Matt, bueno...solo pasaba a decirte, que no podré venir a verte más **–

- **¿Por qué?, no me digas que ese tipo se atrevió a amenazarte**– dijo bastante molesto, no le agrada para nada la idea - **¿te lastimo?**

**- No, me salí de mi casa y****a no puedo seguir fingiendo que no se nada, se que Aki me buscara, por ello no puedo venir mas a verte, perdóname, pero no se como tomar todo esto, han sido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo** -

- **Y ¿donde estarás¿como sabré que estas bien?** – dijo tomándole la mejilla – **le diré a Tai que te deje quedarte en su casa, no me gustaría que ese tipo te hiciera algo y mas estando tu sola.**

- **No crees que ya es mucha carga para tu amigo** –

- **No te preocupes me debe muchos favores** – dándole una linda sonrisa – **y dime**,**¿aceptas?, además, cuando salga de aquí quiero ir a verte, y así sabré con exactitud donde estas y por el momento estaré tranquilo de que estas en lugar seguro- **

**-No tienes por que preocuparte tanto por mi, estaré bien, de verdad, deberías de preocuparte mas por ti – **dijo la castaña viéndolo a los ojos con algo de tristeza.

**- ¿Sabes?, no me gusta para nada que me veas así – **poniendo una mueca en su rostro** – A mi no me pueden hacer nada, mírame!!! Soy invencible, y… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? -**

**- Esta bien –**brindándole una sonrisa algo triste

Yamato solo se limito a abrazarla, dejando que ella se apoyara en su pecho y le dijo** – No te preocupes amor todo saldrá bien –**

Mimi al escuchar estas palabras, alzo el rostro y lo miro con sorpresa¿le había dicho "amor", él, al ver esta sorpresa en sus ojos le pregunto:

**- ¿Te molesta que te diga así?**

Ella le volvió a sonreír, pero ahora de la manera que le gustaba a Matt, le dio un ligero beso en los labios, acomodo nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de él y se limito a decir:

**- Me gusta…..****estar así con tigo Matt – **y correspondió con mas fuerza el abrazo que sostenía con el muchacho, como era costumbre, no les duro mucho aquel momento, ya que Tai junto con Kari entraron a la habitación, Matt le pido de favor a Tai que dejara que Mimi se hospedara en su casa, este con gusto acepto la petición.

Mimi y Kari se adelantaron al auto, Tai se quedo a platicar un rato con su amigo.

- **¿Le dijiste sobre la visita de su marido?** – pregunto el joven de cabellos alborotados.

**- Me gustaría que no lo llamaras así, y no, no le dije nada¿para qué?** – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

- **¿No crees que debería saberlo?-**

- **No, eso solo la preocuparía mas, y es lo que menos quiero, además, no creo que ese tipo se aparezca mas por aquí, lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es que le quiera hacer algo a Mimi, por favor cuídala bien** -

-** Espero no me pidas ningún favor después de esto****Yamato** – abrazo a su amigo y se dispuso a salir – **Hablare con el doctor, espero que te deje salir pronto, ya te vez muy bien, vendré a verte** – se despido haciendo un ademán con la mano y salio.

Ya en su auto, se dirigieron hacia su casa, ya ahí Mimi se instalo en el cuarto que ocupaba Kari cuando se quedaba en la casa de su hermano.

**- ****¿No te molesta que me quede aquí Kari?** – pregunto Mimi cuando dejo sus cosas en la habitación.

-** Para nada, además Matt me ha platicado mucho de ti y no mencionar a mi hermano que es un boca floja, y por lo que han dicho, sin conocerte me has caído muy bien - **dándole una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermano** - Aunque… aun me cuesta trabajo creer que mi hermano y Yamato se atrevieran a hacerte lo que te hicieron, cuando me lo confeso, te juro que casi lo mato a golpes **- poniendo una cara bastante molesta y enojada, que Mimi sintió un poco de escalofríos en la espalda, y solo soltó una pequeña risa ahogada.

Y así, las dos jóvenes se la pasaron platicando en lo que la invitada se instalaba.

* * *

Aki estaba bastante molesto, todo su plan "perfectamente" diseñado no había servido de nada, en cambio le produjo situaciones imprevistas. Tenia que idear una manera de que por lo menos todo esto terminara como el lo había planeado desde el principio, se encontraba en una "platica" con su socio Jonathan.

- **Y dime¿qué piensas hacer?, todo se te salio de las manos, jajajaja hasta tu esposa te dejo por otro** – decía Jonathan mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón de la sala.

- **Todo por tu incompetencia, si hubieras realizado bien tu trabajo, otra cosa seria** – mientras se acomodaba los lentes – **¿Qué piensas hacer para remediar tus errores?**

**- ¡¡¡SÍ, CLARO¡¡¡, AHORA CULPAME DE TODO, si no fuera por mi, no hubieras echo nada, no te quieres ensuciar las manos y me mandas a mi, espero y me toque buena parte de la fortuna del ruco, eh!! No trabajo gratis - **señalando a un Aki bastante molesto

**- ¡Mira idiota!, no olvides quien manda, así que no me hagas enojar mas de lo que estoy - **tomando asiento en el sofá enfrente al de Jonathan, se calmo y dijo –**tienes razón, te necesito, así que dime¿tienes algo en mente?** – ya en un tono mas calmado.

- **Así es como me gusta que me hablen**,** por supuesto que tengo algo en mente, no por nada estoy en done estoy – **(refiriéndose al puesto que tenia en una importante agencia policíaca)seacomodo un poco la corbata y se dispuso a hablar...

* * *

Paso por lo menos una semana, todo había transcurrido muy tranquilo, Mimi no tenia noticias de Aki y a Yamato no le habían llegado "visitas inesperadas", todo al parecer estaba en calma.

**- Bueno, Señor Ishida, ya se encuentra bien, ****así que pronto se podrá ir, como le dije al Sr. Hakala, dentro de dos días pondrá dejar el hospital - ** decía el medico que atendió a Yamato, mientras hacia unas anotaciones en su cuadernillo.

Yamato se quedo extrañado, ese nombre le sonaba – **Que bien, muchas gracias – **y el doctor se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la curiosidad de Matt lo detuvo – **Disculpe - ** el doctor se dio media vuelta y le presto atención - ** ¿Quién es el tal Hakaria?, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre –**

**­- Ahh! es el señor que acompañaba aquella vez a….."su novia" – **refiriéndose a aquella vez que los encontró besándose a él y Mimi** - No se si lo conozca, ya que cuando lo trajeron usted estaba inconciente, bueno tengo mas pacientes que atender, con permiso – **y salio de la habitación.

- **¿Con Mimi¡Aki!, a él que diablos le intere… - **Matt se quedo callado – _**"Algo esta tramando, dudo que este interesado en mi salud.."**_** - **

Así que Matt consiguió que lo dejaran salir unos días antes de lo que había señalado el medico, no le daba buena espina que ese tipo preguntara por su fecha de salida. Llegaron a la casa de Tai, en la cual tuvo una calidad bienvenida por parte mi Mimi. Después de la bienvenida, se pusieron a discutir que es lo que harían, no podían seguir escondiéndose siempre…

**- ****Estoy arto****de "tenerle miedo" a ese sujeto – **decía Yamato con cierto tono de sarcasmo – **por fin estoy fuera de esa cama de hospital y no puedo hacer nada -**

**- Tranquilo Matt, por lo que nos dijo Mimi el tipo tiene buenas palancas, claro además de dinero, ya intento matarte dos veces, no lo tomes tan a la ligera – **dicho esto, Taichi vio como su amigo lo vio con ojos fulminantes e instantáneamente no se hizo esperar preguntas de Mimi

**- ¿Dos veces? – **volteando a ver a Matt - **¿Cuándo fue?...Por que no me dijiste nada! -**

**- No te preocupes, no paso nada, no tiene caso mencionarlo – **tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente pregunto – **Tai ¿entonces que nos recomiendas que hagamos¿Escondernos bajo tierra?-**

**- Pienso que lo mejor seria que dijeran la verdad – **dijo Kari de la nada - ** si se sabe todo, Mimi se podría divorciar y de paso acusarlo por intento de homicidio -**

**- Si, seria lo mas lógico, pero no tenemos pruebas de nada y eso también nos implica a nosotros – **argumento Tai – **estamos atorados…**

Llego la noche "discutiendo" que es lo que harían, Kari regreso a su casa que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad y Tai se dispuso a acompañar a su hermana, aprovechando para darles algo de "intimidad" a la pareja que se encontraba en la sala…

_**- **_**Aki aun no sabe que estamos enterados de todo lo que planeo, le daré lo que quiere a cambio del divorcio, así no tendremos que estar escondiéndonos de él – **volteando a ver a Matt, en busca de una respuesta de este -

**- No, no estoy de acuerdo, **** bueno, claro que quiero que ya no estés unida a él de ninguna manera, pero no es para que le des lo que te pertenece -** sosteniendo la mano de esta, sabiendo que contaba con su apoyo ­**– además… -** dando una pausa mientras se acercaba mas ha ella – **que mejor que estar cautivo a tu lado** – decía al instante en que sus labios rozaban con los de ella, hasta terminar en un beso apasionado, él la abrazo por la cintura, pausadamente la recostó en el sillón en el cual estaban sentados, tardaron un tiempo "entretenidos" en ese lugar, hasta que decidió cargarla hasta la habitación, no hizo falta que se adentraran mucho en ella, con cerrar la puerta le basto, solo quería que esta vez no fueran interrumpidos…

Un par de días pasaron, por fin estaban en relativa tranquilidad, al parecer Aki y su amigo, no habían intentado ni si quiera localizar a Mimi, eso no le pintaba muy bien a Matt, _**"dejo todo tan de repente**__"_ , no estaba muy seguro de ello.

* * *

-** Me alegro por ti hermano, espero conocerla pronto – **decía un joven rubio después de haber escuchado todo lo que su hermano mayor le platico, claro descartando algunas cosas –** lastima que no puedan ser plenamente felicites por ahora -**

**- ****A veces pienso que la manera más fácil de terminar todo esto, es deshacerme de ese tipo yo mismo -** decía con cierta nostalgia, mientras observaba por la ventana que estaba frente a él, el atardecer que se aproximaba – **TK me retiro, no te preocupes vendré a verte tanto como me sea posible, estoy pensando en mudarme lejos, junto con Mimi claro, pero no estoy seguro de ello, no quiero descuidarte mas – **mientras alborotaba mas de lo que ya estaba la cabellera de su hermano

**- Esta bien hermano, no te preocupes por mi – **mostrándole una sonrisa siendo correspondida por otra de Yamato, este salio de la habitación y el semblante del menor cambio _**– "De todas formas" – **_volteando a ver a la ventana, por en la que momentos antes su hermano miraba_**–"No tengo esperanzas de ver muchos atardeceres como este"**_

* * *

Yamato llego a la casa de su amigo, entro y Tai lo esperaba en la sala.

**- Hola Tai –**saludo y tomo asiento en uno de los dos sillones **– vi mejor a TK, se que se repondrá **­– miro a su amigo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, este solo tenia la mirada dirigida al suelo **- ¿qué ocurre? - ** conocía bastante bien a su amigo, sabia que algo estaba mal

Taichi se levanto de su asiento.

**- Lo lamento Matt, no…tuve otra ****opción, además ella acepto – **diciendo esto aun sin dirigir la mirada a su amigo

**- ¿Qué? - ** pregunto el rubio aun sin entender - ** explícate Taichi - **

No sabía como decírselo a su amigo, sabía que esto podía terminar con su estrecha amistad, pero aun así, se armo de valor y dijo – **Mimi regreso con Aki – **

Yamato se puso de pie rápidamente, no cabía en su asombro¿ella¿regresar con él? Eso era imposible **- ¡Pero que!...¡¿por qué?! – **fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca

­ **- Todo fue mi culpa Matt…yo…yo – **silencio, en eso quedo, no podía terminar de explicarle a su amigo, en lo único que pensaba era en la traición que había cometido, traiciono su confianza **– perdóname - **

Yamato enfureció, tomo a Taichi por el cuello de su camisa y lo aprisiono con la pared - **¡MALDITA SEA TAI¡Termina de hablar y mírame cuando lo hagas! –**

Tai solo siguió hablando, sin mirar a su amigo **– Yo le pedí a Mimi que fuera con él – **lo que sintió después fue un puñetazo en su mejilla

- **¡DEMONIOS, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO,**_** ¿ANTA BAKA?**_**! – **Matt simplemente no podía comprenderlo, esperaría la traición de todo mundo, menos de él

**­ - ¡TENIA A KARI! **– dijo, viendo por primera vez a los ojos de su amigo - **¿qué querías que hiciera? **–bajando nuevamente la mirada, sintiendo como el agarre que lo asfixiaba terminaba

**- ****¿Cómo? – **soltando por completo a su amigo

- **Llamo Kari, diciéndome que estaba con Aki, la tenia amenazada y solo la dejaría ir si Mimi iba con él… y ella acepto ir –** por fin, término el castaño

**-¿Kari esta bien? - ** pregunto dándole la espalda a su amigo

-**Esta en mi habitación, ella se encuentra bien –** dijo Taichi, Matt no pregunto más y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica

Entro a la habitación y se encontró con la figura de Kari, esta alzo la mirada y vio a Matt

-**Perdóname Matt, no quería que esto pasara – **brotando unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro

­­- **No tienes la culpa de nada Kari¿viste a Mimi¿Sabes en que lugar esta? – **

Kari solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza

_Continua..._

* * *

_En pocos días pondré el ultimo capitulo, espero les gustará este, tenía mucho que no escribía nada y nuevamente perdonen la tardanza._

_Comentarios, críticas y reclamos son bien aceptados._

_Saludos!!!_


	10. Capitulo X

_Les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews: __**carla, fuzzz-Longoria, Black Rose.Dix, Amboise R, MaOkO, B E R N I, Setza-chan **__ y__**paulyta.**__ Perdonen por tardar TANTO en terminarlo, espero les agrade el final, no soy buena para los finales xD_

_**Digimon no me pertenece ToT**_

**- Dialogo de los personajes –**

**-"**_**Pensamiento" – **_

(Comentarios)

* * *

"**Sin salida"**

**Capitulo X **

_Entro a la habitación y se encontró con la figura de Kari, esta alzo la mirada y vio a Matt_

_- __**Perdóname Matt, no quería que esto pasara – **__brotando unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro_

_­­- __**No tienes la culpa de nada Kari¿viste a Mimi¿Sabes en que lugar esta? – **_

_Kari solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza_

Matt manejaba su motocicleta a gran velocidad, por calles familiares para él, Kari le había informado, que antes de ir al lugar en donde se encontrarían con Mimi, ella, Aki y Jonathan se encontraban en el antiguo departamento de Matt, no tardo en llegar al lugar, subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta toparse con la puerta de su departamento, la cual se encontraba ligeramente abierta, se acerco cuidadosamente al marco de la puerta, no escucho ruido alguno, supuso que era poco probable que se encontrarán en ese lugar, resignado entro al lugar, esperando encontrar algo para ayudarlo a encontrar a Mimi.

_-__** ¡**_**Vaya! Hasta que te dignaste a entrar, me estaba cansando de esperarte Ishida – **

Al escuchar la voz, Matt volteo al lugar de donde esta salía, encontrándose con la fría mirada de Aki, el cual estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón favorito de Matt.

**-****¿Dónde esta? – **dijo Matt, resistiendo las ganas de ir a registrar cada habitación del lugar

­**- ¿Dónde más podría estar? En su antigua "suite", pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco los reuniré a los dos, en el infierno – **riendo cínicamente **– al fin y al cabo, ese era el destino que planee para los dos¡CLARO! Las cosas cambiaron gracias a ti, pero…lo que importa es el resultado, no el procedimiento ¿no crees? - ** Matt solo se limitaba a dirigirle una mirada llena de…odio **– Mimi morirá en la habitación en la que la tuviste encerrada, yo junto con mi "detective" encontramos tu escondite, al ver a mi esposa muerta, no soporto el dolor y te mato, así de simple, no creo que alguien dude de mi palabra - ** decía esto, sin desvanecer de su rostro esa cínica sonrisa.

**- ¡Ja! ****Si tienes tiempo para alardear, deja esa pistola que tienes escondida y enfrentémonos como se debe o ¿solo con ella tienes las agallas para enfrentarte a mí? – **Matt sabía que no era bueno provocarlo, pero por lo menos, quería quitarse las tremendas ganas de romperle la cara

Aquellas palabras de Yamato, no fueron del agrado de Aki lo que provoco que se pusiera de pie.

**- Veo que…tienes buena vista -**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿De que tanto hablan esos dos? – **dijo Jonathan juntando su oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la conversión que se realizaba en la sala –** en fin, creo que mejor me apresuro a realizar mi trabajo aquí - ** acercándose a Mimi que se encontraba sobre su "antigua" cama, atada de pies y manos – **es una lastima que una mujer tan linda como tú tenga que morir –**decía mientras la acariciaba

La castaña se movió un poco para eliminar el contacto con aquel hombre -**¿Crees que Aki va a cumplir todo lo que te prometió? Él es ambicioso y no permite que nadie se quede con lo que quiere, por muy pequeño que sea, lo que tengo de mi padre no es tanto como Aki te a hecho creer, mi padre era un hombre generoso y caritativo, no me lo dejo todo a mí - ** guardo silencio al sentir un frio revolver debajo de su barbilla

- **¿Qué dices mujer? Aki no menciono nada de eso – **

**- Era lógico–**dijo Mimi, viendo como en el rostro de Jonathan se reflejaba la duda - ** así, que a lo que te prometió réstale el 60 y eso, si no te mata a ti también, para quedarse con lo poco que teng – **silencio, hasta ahí llegaron las palabras de Mimi, después de escucharse un estruendoso estallido en la habitación, que no paso desapercibido por los hombres que se encontraban en la pequeña sala…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al escuchar es estruendo, Matt instintivamente camino hasta la habitación, pero Aki lo detuvo.

**- ¿A dónde vas?, aun no terminamos de hablar - **apuntando con el arma al rubio - ** hasta que Jonathan hiso algo bien, ahora solo faltas tu - ** pero antes de que se diera cuenta Matt ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él, soltó un disparo, por los nervios o ¿miedo, este no acertó, dándole oportunidad a Matt de hacer lo que llevaba muchos días deseando.

Rápidamente Matt le dio un golpe en la mano para que Aki soltara el arma, provocando que esta callera detrás de unos muebles, ahora solo era un raund uno a uno, las cosas iban parejas en un principio, pero poco después la balanza se inclino del lado de Yamato…

Jonathan escucho como Aki lo llamaba, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba para ver como el chico rubio estaba encima de su "amigo" golpeándolo fuertemente

**- ****¡¡Cállate!! – **diciendo esto mientras de propinaba otro certero golpe en el rostro

Jonathan se aproximo rápidamente a Yamato y lo tomo por el cuello, haciendo una llave con sus brazos para impedirle liberarse, en eso Aki aprovecho para levantarse he ir a buscar su arma perdida, vio que se encontraba debajo de un mueble por lo que se agacho y estiro el brazo para tomarla, cuando se disponía a levantarse sintió en su nuca el contacto de un frio revolver

**- Levántate y suelta el arma - ** dijo la voz detrás de él, así que este obedeció

**- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?, no estamos juntos en esto –**

**- Digamos que….me canse de ti – **dijo mientras daba unos pasos atrás para permitirle a Aki voltear hacia él – **además, hice un muy buen trato con tu mujer…**

_//Flash Back// _

_**- Era lógico–**__dijo Mimi, viendo como en el rostro de Jonathan se reflejaba la duda - __** así, que a lo que te prometió réstale el 60 y eso, si no te mata a ti también, para quedarse con lo poco que teng –**__ Jonathan disparo el arma hacia la pared que se encontraba tras Mimi, lo que hizo que esta guardara silencio_

_**-¡¡ Mentira!! **__**–**__dijo viendo a Mimi aun con la duda en su rostro_

_**- Me supongo que conoces bien a Aki, de lo contrario no dudarías de él – **__Mimi tenía razón en sus palabras, Jonathan y Aki eran muy parecidos: ambiciosos, por lo cual, eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa y traicionar a quien sea, eso Mimi lo sabia muy bien –_

_**- Tienes razón, así que se me ocurre algo mejor, te dejare ir junto con tu "novio", a cambio dejas todo a mi nombre – **__viendo a Mimi en espera de una respuesta_

_**- ¿Y Aki?, no lo va a permitir…. ¡¿lo vas a matar?! - **_

_**- No creo que te importe mucho preciosa¿o sí? – **__dijo Jonathan con un tono burlón, Mimi solo se quedo callada y no respondió a la pregunta __** - bien, eso lo interpretare como yo quiera, espero cumplas con el trato, ya que te voy hacer un gran favor al librarte de él - **__ en eso Jonathan escucho como Aki lo llamaba a gritos._

_//Fin Flash Back//_

… **así que, hasta aquí llegaste**** – **apuntando a Aki con el arma

Aki no pensaba morir ahí, así que trato de escapar de la mira, mas sin embargo no le sirvió de nada y recibió un disparo en el pecho cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, Jonathan se acerco a él; Aki aun se encontraba consiente, pero el impacto que tenía sin duda le causaría la muerte en unos instantes

Se acerco a Aki, se agacho junto a él y le dijo -** ¿Vez? Y tú que decías que no servía ni para matar a un pobre diablo –** se puso de pie, vio por última vez a su "amigo", observando como su camisa azul se teñía de rojo -** ¿ahora, quién es el inútil? – **dio media vuelta y se dirigió ha donde se encontraba Matt, este se encontraba en el suelo recargado sobre una pared, estaba inconsciente por un golpe que le había dado Jonathan con su arma en la nuca un poco antes

**- ¿Qué haces? – **pregunto Mimi, aun en la habitación pero con la puerta abierta podía ver a Matt desde ahí y lógicamente a Jonathan que estaba colocándole unas esposas al rubio

­ **- Tampoco confió en ti – **terminando de asegurar las esposas, se puso de pie y dijo – **así que me lo llevare, para asegurarme el pago de mi dinero **– Mimi lo miraba impotente, no podía hacer nada, trataba de liberarse pero todo era inútil

**- T..tú, eres el úni…c..co**** – **respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de Jonathan, a este sólo le dio tiempo de voltear sobre su hombro, ya que inmediatamente recibió un disparo fulminante en la parte trasera de la cabeza, cayendo sobre el inconsciente Yamato

Mimi no pudo ni gritar al ver tal escena, no sabia que pensar o hacer, reacciono al escuchar que Aki le hablaba

– **Mimi…perdó..n..ame, no me di cuenta….c..cuando empecé a amar..más a tú dinero…que… a ti,…. per..o me arrepien..to…, espero…cof…cof….ese te haga feliz… **

Y todo quedo en silencio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba mareado - _**"ese tipo, con que diablos me pego"**__ – _pensaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza, cuando reacciono completamente se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en su departamento, era una habitación pequeña y gris, él se encontraba sobre una camilla y vendado de la cabeza.

**- Yo pensé que ****tenías la cabeza mas dura - ** volteo Yamato para ver a su amigo Tai, que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de él – **veo que me equivoque - ** dijo mientras se ponía de pie – **por poco y te sacan los sesos jajajaja – **mientras "acariciaba" el "coco" de su amigo

**- Auch! q****ue gracioso Taichi – **alejando la mano de su amigo, guardo silencio y trato de recordar - **¡¿qué¿Cómo llegue aquí¿Y Mimi?! – **tratando de levantarse, pero su amigo lo detuvo

- **Tranquilo, esta bien, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar, en lo que esperamos te cuento lo que paso – **al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Yamato se tranquilizo y puso atención a lo que le decía su amigo

Tai le conto todo lo sucedido, el como llego ahí, después de que Aki diera su ultimo respiro, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, era lógico que todo aquel alboroto llamara la atención de los vecinos, así que la policía no tardo en aparecer, al principio pensaron que todo mundo estaba muerto, hasta que escucharon la voz de Mimi que pedía ayuda y ella les explico todo lo sucedido, el cómo y por qué de aquella escena.

**- Entonces, nosotros estamos implicados también –**volteo a su alrededor, aquel lugar no le parecía una sala de enfermería – **estamos en…. **

**-Sí, ella dijo todo…- **Taichi vio como su amigo bajaba la mirada – **creo que pasaremos un buen tiempo aquí – **colocando su mano en el hombro de Matt para darle su apoyo –** claro! el tiempo que tarde Mimi en regresar, porque quedamos libre de todo – **dijo Tai sonriéndole a su amigo

- **¿Cómo?, nosotros tuvimos participación en esto – **viendo a su amigo con sorpresa

­**- Neee, crees que Mimi no nos iba a ayudar, sí, dijo de nuestra participación en esto, pero no puso cargos en nuestra contra alegando que la ayudamos a salir de todo esto – **

Matt no lo podía creer, se quedo "dormido" y al despertar ya todo estaba resuelto, Mimi llego un tiempo después, informándoles que todo había terminado y se podían ir de aquel lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, Matt y Mimi estaban en contacto, pero no se habían visto desde ese entonces, ya que ella se encontraba arreglando todo el papeleo y cuestiones financieras que su marido había dejado y para su sorpresa se encontró que Aki había dejado a nombre de ella, una generosa cantidad en una cuanta bancaria, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella de cierta manera sentía "aprecio" por Aki, ya que él en un periodo de su vida, fue la persona mas importante para ella…

- **¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – **pregunto el rubio que entraba a la habitación

**- Hermano, mejor gracias – **dijo Tk mientras le sonreía a su hermano mayor

**- Me alegro, porque traigo visita – **detrás de Yamato entro Mimi

La castaña entro y se acerco a Tk **– Hola – **le sonrió **– tenía muchas ganas de conocerte**

- **Lo mismo digo – **vio detenidamente a Mimi **– veo que mi hermano tenía razón, eres muy linda, aun mas cuando sonríes –** Mimi se sonrojo por tal comentario, volteo a ver a Matt él cual solo desvió la mirada sonrojado

Los tres platicaron un buen rato, por lo visto Tk y Mimi se llevarían muy bien, ella le comento que el dinero que le dejo Aki lo utilizaría para ayudar a TK, desgraciadamente su enfermedad no tenia cura, pero con la medicina y equipo necesario podría tener una vida casi normal, y lo mas importante, ya no tenía que pasar el resto de sus días encerrado en ese hospital.

Matt regreso a su antigua pasión: la música, por fin se sentía con ánimos de componer y cantar, él y Mimi tenían varios planes por delante, entre estos estaba: formar una familia y disfrutar todo el tiempo que tuvieran juntos…

_Para proteger a alguien querido para nosotros, herimos a alguien más, _

_¿Perdonarías a las personas que comenten semejante pecado?_

_Al final, si buscamos siempre hay una salida…._

_Fin_

* * *

_Les dije que no era buena para los finales no me linchen uu, en fin, espero les agradara, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! A todos los que se tomaron un rato para leerme, se los__agradezco mucho!!!._

_Se cuidan!!!_


End file.
